kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ambustio
'Ambustio '''is a one of the protagonist in '''Kingdom Hearts The Unexpected Keyblader. '''Originally from Treasure Island, she was apart of Jim Hawkins group that went to take on John Silver before a mysterious masked boy showed up summoning things known as "The Unversed" during the battle she would be chosen by the Keyblade Of Fire, despite her choosing Serafina as her successor her original Keyblade would chose Lea formerly known as Axel while her Keyblade she forged upon becoming a Master "Heart Of Fire" would become her go to Keyblade as shown in her battle against Terra-Xehanort. She is also the Primary Love Interest of Aqua throughout the series. Orgin Ambustio and in tern Serafina are Unique characters created specifically for the Unexpected Keyblader story. At the time of the story she has not appeared anywhere else. Apperance Ambustio, upon being introduced to Terra and Ventus is seen wearing a jacket given to her by Jim but with a mixture of orange and red to represent fire. She stands at about five feet five with the trigger to her armor on her left arm due to how she wields the keyblade. She has medium sized hair that reaches to the center of her back. Brunette in color along with a pair of pants that has the same coloring as her jacket. At the end of Birth By Sleep she is seen wearing a necklace with a picture of her and Aqua in it reminding her who shes fighting for. Personality ''"I won't Submit I won't succumb Xehanort! You've Taken nearly everything from me, I won't lose Terra as well!" -Ambustio To Terra-Xehanort before their battle. Ambustio's personality reflects her element at times she can be a bit of a hot headed when it comes to making decisions. However, at the same time she can also be kind, sweet and caring while a bit on the flirtatious side. It is those things that allowed her to win Aqua over during their time on the Land Of Departure before they left and everything in their world came crashing down on them. During Battle she shows a detest for the Unvrsesed feeling that their exsistance itself is the problem with the Darkness itself but while she is shown to be fighting it off throughout the story she never fully submits to it unlike Terra and is able to keep it in check during the mark of mastery exam. Her Story Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Ambustio was brought to the Land Of Depature from Treasure Island after being chosen by the Keyblade Of Fire after a small encounter with a mysterious boy. When she arrived she was met with Terra and Ventus who introdouced themselves though Ventus complained that he was still the youngest. After that outburst Ambustio came face to face with her love interest Aqua maybe not to Aqua but to Ambustio it was love at first sight. Sometime had past since than and Aqua and Ambustio were a couple and were preparing along side Terra for their Mark Of Mastery Exam. Dalmations Domain WIP Aurther's Kingdom WIP Forest Of Dreams WIP Radiant Garden WIP Disney Town WIP Radaitor Springs WIP Curse Of The Gargoyle WIP Ducks Kingdom WIP ''St. Canard'' WIP Middleton WIP Keyblade Graveyard WIP Battle Against Terra-Xehanort WIP Aqua's Fall To Darkness WIP Kingdom Hearts 1 Finding Disney Castle WIP Category:Keyblader Category:Protagonists